1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, rechargeable batteries may be chargeable and dischargeable, unlike primary batteries, which are not chargeable. A low capacity battery, in which one battery cell is packaged into a pack shape, may be used as power sources for various portable small electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, camcorders, etc. A high capacity battery, in which several tens or dozens of battery cells are connected to each other, may be used as power sources for driving motors, e.g., electric scooters, hybrid electric vehicles, electric vehicles, etc.
Rechargeable batteries may include an electrode assembly (including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator between the positive and negative electrode plates), a case accommodating the electrode assembly together with electrolyte, and a cap plate mounted on the case. A collector may be welded to a non-coating portion of the electrode assembly.